Quinn Fabray
Quinn Fabray Quinn Fabray (eig. Lucy Quinn Fabray) wurde am 20.03.1994 in Ohio geboren. Sie ist eine Schülerin an der McKinley High und ist Head Cheerleader und Kapitänin des Foto-Clubs. Biografie Früheres Leben Quinn ging vor der McKinley auf eine andere Schule, auf der sie wegen ihres Übergewichtes gemobbt wurde. Also nahm sie über die Sommerferien ab und ließ sich die Nase operieren und wechselte auf die McKinley High. Dort ließ sie ihren Vornamen von 'Lucy' zu 'Quinn' ändern. An der McKinley Von Anfang an war sie die 'Queen Bee', das Vorbild jedes Mädchens. Zusammen mit ihren Freunden Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce machte sie den Glee-Clubbern das Leben zur Hölle, bis sie beschlossen, selber in den Glee Club zu wechseln. Als sie herausfand, dass ihr Freund Sam Evans sie mit Mercedes Jones betrug, wurde sie sehr wütend und depressiv. Somit begann auch eine Feindschaft mit Olivia Nielson , bis sich Quinn entschloss, endgültig netter zu ihren Mitmenschen zu werden. Doch schon kurz danach begann sie Streit mit ihrer ehemaligen besten Freundin Selena Castor, welche lieber wild flirtete, als sie wegen Sam zu trösten. Mittlerweile haben die zwei sich verziehen, aber für Quinn wird immer ein Schatten über Selena liegen. Sie find an, mit Jamie Rodriguez anzubändeln, was aber nicht lange hielt, da sie von den New Directions zu den Troubletones wechselte, und Jamie damit keinen Duettpartner mehr hatte. Kurz danach kam sie wieder mit Sam Evans zusammen. Als er in der Innenstadt von Santana Lopez angegriffen wurde und im Krankenhaus landete, besuchte Quinn ihn als Erstes und war schwer geschockt, dass Sam sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte. Quinn wurde Tatverdächtige, doch nach Beweissuche stellte man fest, dass Quinn es nicht gewesen sein konnte. Rachel Berry überredete Quinn, mit ihr zusammen im Theater für das Musical 'Cats' vorzuspielen. Für Beide verlief das Casting gut, bis Quinn die Rolle bekam, die Rachel eigentlich so sehr begehrt hat. Als sie eines Abends mit ihrer besten Freundin Sunshine Corazon im 'Low Shoulder' feiern ging, endete alles in einem Desaster. Der Club fing Feuer und Quinn und Sunshine landeten mit einer Rauchvergiftung im Krankenhaus. Als Quinn keine Lust mehr hatte, im Krankenhaus festzusitzen, haute sie ab und floh auch von Zuhause. Ab da wohnte sie in ihrem Auto. Nach dem ganzen Drama stürzte Quinn ab. Sie fing an zu Rauchen und ließ sich ein Tatoo stechen. Daraus folgte, dass Sue Sylvester sie aus den Cheerios geworfen hatte und Sunshine Corazon zum Head Cheerleader machte. Quinn hatte dadurch einen heftigen Streit mit Sunshine, aber fand sich für eine Zeit damit ab. Als Sunshine ihr beichtete, dass ihre Mutter in Phillipinien gestorben war, beschloss sie, zurück in ihre Heimat zu fliegen und stieg damit auch aus den Cheerios, was Quinn wieder zum Head Cheerleader machte. Danach ging es bei Quinn wieder bergauf. Sie zog zurück zu ihrer Mutter und versuchte einen Neuanfang. Alles schien Bestens, bis Kitty Le Claire auf die Schule kam. Da Kitty oft 'Young Fabray' genannt wurde, entfachte ein ziemlicher Streit zwischen den Beiden. Als dann auch noch Sydney Jessica Motta zum neuen Head Cheerleader wurde, waren alle guten Vorsätze für Quinn vorbei. Doch als sie den Footballspieler Lucas Steward traf, dachte sie, endlich wieder die wahre Liebe gefunden zu haben. Obwohl Lucas zuerst nur sehr angeberisch auf sie wirkte, wollte sie schließlich auch was mit ihm anfangen. Sie schnitt sich die Haare ab und färbte sie pink, ließ sich einen Nasenpiercing stechen und schloss sich den Skanks an. Noah Puckerman versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sie so viel mehr wert sei als das. Alte Gefühle kamen wieder in Quinn hoch, was damals ein Problem war, da sie immer noch mit Lucas zusammen war. Nachdem Quinn sich nach dem Gespräch mit Puck die Haare wieder blond färbte, tritt sie wieder den New Directions bei. Quinn muss sich zwsichen Puck und Lucas entscheiden, was dann schließlich für Lucas leer ausgeht. Als sie Lucas beichtet, dass sie wieder Gefühle für Puck hat, erfährt sie, dass er die Schule wechseln wird. Sie verabschiedetet sich von ihn und sie scheinen wohl noch ab und zu Kontakt durch E-Mails miteinander zu haben. Nach all dem scheint Quinn's Leben wieder bergauf zu gehen. Sie wird wieder zum Head Cheerleader ernannt und ist netter zu jedem geworden. Sogar mit Kitty hat sie sich vertragen. Doch dann ist ihre beste Freundin, Santana Lopez , wütend auf sie, da sie es leid ist, immer im Schatten von Quinn zu stehen. Die Beiden zoffen sich und Santana wird sogar handgreiflich. Aussehen Quinn hat von blonde, lange Haare und hat grüne, funkelnde Augen. Sie ist sehr hübsch und ist sich dessen auch bewusst. Sie ist mittelgroß und sehr schlank. Charakter Quinn ist sehr ehrgeizig und steht gerne im Mittelpunkt. Oft kommt sie mit Konkurrenz nicht klar und wirkt oft egoistisch, obwohl sie eigentlich ein großes Herz hat. Freunde Rachel Berry Obwohl sich die Beiden am Anfang nicht leiden konnten, sind sie nun beste Freunde. Da sie zusammen für das Musical 'Cats' vorsprachen, wird klar, dass die Beiden immer noch viel im Theater zusammen machen. Unholy Trinity Brittany S. Pierce und Santana Lopez bilden zusammen mit Quinn die 'Unholy Trinity'. Leonardo Auditore Quinn kennt ihren besten Freund Leonardo schon seid dem Kindergarten. Beziehungen Sam Evans Am Anfang des Schuljahres waren Sam und Quinn das Traumpaar, bis Sam sie mit Mercedes betrog. Als die Beiden wieder zusammenkamen, war für eine Zeit lang alles wunderbar, bis Sam nach dem Angriff von Santana Lopez seine Erinnerung verlor, und damit auch die schönen Zeiten mit Quinn. Noah Puckerman Nachdem Quinn Beth auf die Welt brachte, hatten Puck und Quinn nicht mehr viel miteinander zutun, bis Puck sie nach der Punk-Phase wieder auf den Boden brachte. Quinn entwickelte wieder Gefühle für ihn und die Beiden küssen sich auch. Was derzeit zwischen den Beiden läuft ist unklar. Lucas Steward Zuerst hielt Quinn Lucas für einen durchschnittlichen Footballspieler, der Quinn nur als Trophäe sieht. Doch nach mehreren Dates wollte sie schließlich eine Beziehung mit ihn. Als sich Quinn wieder in Puck verliebt, wechselt Lucas die Schule, aber die Beiden sind immer noch Freunde und schreiben regelmäßig Emails. Clubs *Cheerios *Foto Club *God Squad ehmalig *New Directions *Troubletones ehmalig *Dancer *Girls Athletics *Zölibat Club ehmalig *Skanks ehmalig Songs Solos *Tug of War - Carly Rea Jepsen *Can't Help Falling in Love With You - Elvis *Hard to Say I'm Sorry - CHICAGO *Teen Idle - Marina and the Diamonds *Endtapes - The Joy Formidable *Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift *Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles *Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer - Destinys Child Duette *Lighters - Bruno Mars & Lil Wayne mit Tiana Le Claire *TTYLXOX/Something to Dance For - Bella Thorne & Zendaya Coleman mit Sunshine Corazon. Trivia *Schon seid dem allerersten Gleekz (derzeitig noch beglee) dabei als 4. Mitglied. *Nebencharaktere sind Valerie und Oliver. *Sie war einer der Abräumer bei den Gleekz Awards: Person mit dem schönsten Avatar, Beste Videouploaderin, Beste Bilderuploaderin, Angesehenstes Mädchen im Play & der am Besten verkörperte Charakter aus Glee. tumblr_m9jkqk4Hxz1rw4wp3o1_500.png tumblr_m8cb3vVmKW1qlujrso1_500.png tumblr_m9r180iIGY1r84p3jo6_250.png tumblr_ma7hc0coCN1ryqrseo1_500.jpg Category:Cheerios Category:Hauptcharaktere Category:Charaktere Category:New Directions Category:Foto Club